The invention relates to a tool for compacting a sintered component or a powder for the sintered component, a pressing device for compacting a sintered component or a powder for the sintered component, with at least one press element for applying the compaction pressure and with a tool for compacting the sintered component into which the sintered component can be introduced and which is disposed between a top punch and a bottom punch, a method of compacting a powder to form a sintered component in a tool, whereby the powder is introduced into the tool and compressed in it, as well as a method of compacting a sintered component with a tool of a pressing device, whereby the sintered component is introduced into the tool and compressed in it.
These days, sintered components, in particular sintered gears—within the meaning of the invention, the term gear is intended to mean both a gear as such and a cogged belt wheel or chain wheel—are produced by pressing a powder, for example a metal powder or a powder containing an alloy to form what is referred to as a green compact, which may then be pre-sintered if necessary, additionally pressing the green compact in order to increase the density in layers close to the surface, feeding it to a calibration process also operated under pressure in order to increase the dimensional accuracy of the sintered component if necessary, after which the green compact is sintered and fed to another calibration process after sintering if necessary.